tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Janus Todd
Janus Todd, also briefly known as Fox, is a necromancer who pretended to be one of the three leaders of the Dwarven Triad in the Third Age at the behest of the real Fox, his mentor Katsutoshi Kobayashi. He's a cunning individual and has set dozens of schemes in motion over the years. He also shared a past with Ying Zi as the two used to be very close as teenagers before their paths diverged. Biography Early Years The early history of Janus Todd is shrouded in secrecy. What is known is that during his teen years he met with a dwarf named Ying Zi, and the two had a brief romantic relationship. However, Janus eventually chose to pursue the path of necromancy and left her but not before giving her a present which was a purple wool cap with a skull symbol on it. His ventures eventually led him to side with the Dwarven Triad, and he met with Fox, Katsutoshi Kobayashi, who made him his apprentice. As the years passed, Janus learned many things from Fox, and when the time came for them to set their plans in motion, Katsutoshi asked Janus to act as the Fox Pretender to keep potential enemies off his tail. Godslayer Era Day of the Damned A Cry in the Dark Deceiver's Gambit Heart of Darkness Aliases and Nicknames ; Fox : An identity Janus claimed to fool the Fellowship of Hidefall into believing he was one of the leaders of the Triad. Appearance White hair, pretty face (for a dwarf), grey eyes. Clad in dark robes. Personality and Traits Likes to babble although that's often a means with which he makes people believe he has no idea what he's talking about. Very determined to finish whatever he has begun and has ideas for necromancy in general. Powers and Abilities He's a skilled necromancer, capable of raising and controlling several corpses, including skeletons. He's well versed in the dark arts but has more difficulty on the more physical side of combat, so he relies on his wits and underhanded methods to survive. Relationships Gilgamesh Gilgamesh was initially spiteful towards Janus until Janus managed to sway him to his side after the battle in Hidefall. Although the two men never fully trusted each other and were scheming behind each other's backs, they nevertheless acknowledged that their alliance would be useful. Despite this, Gilgamesh was still willing to show his superiority, and Janus knew better than to challenge him directly, instead letting Gilgamesh believe that Gilgamesh was the one in charge when in reality he was being subtly manipulated by Janus. Illyria Illyria seems to be at ease with Janus for the most part despite their different ways of looking at things. Janus sees Illyria as a useful companion, and Illyria likewise sees Janus's devotion to a cause as a good thing. However, after Janus left her behind in Malperdy, it remains to be seen how his betrayal of her trust will end up shaping her. Katsutoshi Kobayashi While in the guise of Thorn, Katsutoshi took the young dwarf Janus as his apprentice in the Triad after he saw potential in him. He taught Janus many skills in deception and eventually trusted him enough to let him pretend to be Fox while Katsutoshi pretended to be Thorn to the others. The sceheme came to an end when Janus abruptly revealed Katsutoshi's identity to the others in Malperdy and kidnapped Katsutoshi's and Haruko's children. Despite this, Katsutoshi still sees Janus as a worthy apprentice if he's given enough time to grow as a person. Ying Zi Janus and Ying Zi had an affair as teens and although years passed, perhaps the flame hadn't flickered out just yet. Their reunion in Alent seemed to stir emotions in both of them although their paths were now so different from what they used to be. Ying Zi seems certain that they could rekindle their friendship, but Janus remained more distant and was somewhat flustered by her flirty behaviour. When Janus learned of Ying Zi's demise in the Threshold Riot, it affected him more than he wanted to admit. All he's left of Ying Zi now is her purple wool cap. See also *Dwarven Triad *Fox *Gilgamesh *Katsutoshi Kobayashi *Ying Zi Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Cursed Company Category:Dwarves Category:Dwarven Triad Category:Fellowship of Hidefall Category:Third Age